mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Removing EZsig
Here I quote (bolds added for emphasis): The user and talk space edits are getting crazy, should we bring in a policy against them? There needs to be a ruleset over what should and should not be done. First, the complex userpages and sigs need to stop. Can I delete the ez sig templates? Actually, I suppose that I should start a forum on this... what are your thoughts? Ajraddatz Talk 05:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I am all for anything that gets people editing articles instead of using the site for nothing but social networking. Having said that, if we delete those templates a lot of signatures would be broken all over the site. 16:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :My bot could do it, and also, does it matter? Anyone who is active would fix their sigs right away anyways. Ajraddatz Talk 19:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, but I can already foresee all the messages about 'my signature is broken', 'someone broke my signature, punish them', and 'could you fix my signature' 20:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Sitenotice could help that. Just post a message that they've got a week or so before EZSig goes out of style. Didn't I already bring this topic up at Articles for Scrap? 20:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Continue your discussion. Should we remove the EZsig template...or not? And if we do, should I use a different sig? I regret inventing the now-popular rounded-corners signature. What I want to hear here is not "dont remove it i wanna keep my sig it look so cool!!!!", but thoughtful arguments on whether it would benefit the wiki to get our minds out of the sig world. Capisce? 21:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I think that complex user pages and sigs are contributing to the lack of mainspace edits around here. In regards to user stores, why not reserve them for those with over 500 mainspace edits? Also, I really don't agree with stores having workers. There is no point. Ajraddatz Talk 23:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Five hundred mainspace edits is the slightest bit over the top; I recommend cutting it down to 250 or even 100. But back on topic: is EZsig removal worth it? 15:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yea i think so. (I think I have already said this part) If somebody wants a good looking signature, then they should be able to do the coding on it themselves, not rely on a template ::I agree 100%.-- 21:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ugh, I don't know what this has got to. Don't you see: the EZSig is meant to STOP people complaining that they can't program their sig; they want a cool one; they don't understand the coding; "dont remove it i wanna keep my sig it look so cool!!!1" etc. etc. If you were talking about more mainspace edits, then it'll be better to leave it in, otherwise everyone would be fighting to create an amazing signature, rather than an amazing article. A few responses to the above: 1. "I am all for anything that gets people editing articles instead of using the site for nothing but social networking." ::We're going to need talkpage edits, no matter how much we try. People will still fight for a good signature, I'm sure everyone has thought they want a really cool signature so they look like a professional user. 2. "Anyone who is active would fix their sigs right away anyways" ::And those who are inactive will need to fix mundane tasks such as fixing userpages, sigs, etc. and so may give up and go for good. We'll also need to fix links that this creates. It doesn't create a good view of the Wiki if someone new comes if everywhere is broken. 3. "Didn't I already bring this topic up at Articles for Scrap?" ::It was deleted as no-one had a view on it, and FB100Z went inactive again. Vote was stale and I archived all of them when fixing the community page. 4. "In regards to user stores, why not reserve them for those with over 500 mainspace edits" ::Off topic, but my view is that 500 is about right. People have to work for the privilege. However it may mean people cutting corners '''like not using the preview button *Cough Cough*.' 5. "...then they should be able to do the coding on it themselves, not rely on a template" ::''People already copy and paste coding, especially all the moz-border etc. Having a template is actually neater, allows easier edits, and stops forging another's signature. 11:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and as an after thought, if we're focusing on mainspace edits, shouldn't the Gaming Discussion Forum go? Or is this wiki becoming fascistic? ---- :I think some of the less-active games (Example: Bet Out An Item..., Last edit was 21:28, May 20, 2009) should be deleted. But if it is a really active game (Count to 1000) then keep it :I see your point, Kjhf, and apologies for provoking what seems to me to be an exasperated reaction. I suppose you're correct in saying that EZsig is there to put an end to "I wanna cool sig" complaints. But if everyone makes their sig less "cool" (perhaps a cap on the amount of code in a sig, or, if we're really ambitious, remove the nosubst template and have 'em code it in the preferences area) then perhaps users will be less inspired to spend all day on their sigs. I'm feeling a bit guilty that I started the whole thing, but it's not causing depression or thoughts of suicide, and hopefully it won't any time soon. 03:54, December 16, 2009 (UTC)